The self-assembly of diblock copolymers into well-defined structures with dimensions on the order of 5-100 nm is well known [1]. In order for these structures to be useful in many applications it is necessary to use them as thin films and to orient the block copolymer structures such as lamellae and cylinders so that they are perpendicular to the substrate upon which they are coated. What is needed is a method to create features with the desired structural alignment that can be etched.